


tu me fais délirer

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: Camboy Jaehwan, Kinda, M/M, happy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: sanghyuk’s phone goes off just a fraction of a second later, and they share a look.





	tu me fais délirer

**Author's Note:**

> well blame this on jaehwan and his v live  
> the title is me @ lee jaehwan
> 
> to be consumed at own risk

The sweat drops into Hakyeon’s eyes as he turns over the last steps of their choreography in front of the mirror, and he can see Sanghyuk in his peripheral vision following him like a shadow, perfectly in sync. It brings a warm smile to his lips, as well as a swell of pride in his chest — Sanghyuk always works so hard. They finish on the beat, and the music continues in the background as they slump over to catch their breaths. 

“Well done,” Hakyeon smiles as Sanghyuk comes closer to lean on Hakyeon for a soft hug, bigger frame almost enveloping Hakyeon like a blanket. He laughs, ruffles Sanghyuk’s hair before he makes for the bench in the back of the practice room; the air is heavy and used, in need of a fresh currant to give it some life. He can feel Sanghyuk sit down next to him as he fishes for his phone in his bag, and funny enough, it begins to vibrate the second he encloses his hand over it. Sanghyuk’s phone goes off just a fraction of a second later, and they share a look — a video call from Jaehwan is rather unusual. 

“Maybe he misses us,” Sanghyuk snickers. “He’s the only one home, after all.” There’s mirth in his voice, and Hakyeon can’t help but smile smugly. 

“Not that we didn’t offer to take him with us,” he muses as they both respectively accept the call. 

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk asks, amused, as the screen on their phones adjusts to what is undoubtly Jaehwan’s bed. Hakyeon raises an eyebrow, eyes leaving his screen to look over at Sanghyuk, who looks just as puzzled. Only on second inspection does he realize they’re not the only ones on the call — it seems like the entire group has been added.

Hakyeon is about to complain what this is all about if nobody is saying anything, but then Jaehwan’s frame comes into the view of the camera, and just one look at Jaehwan’s tousled hair and heated skin makes Hakyeon’s mouth go dry. 

“What the—“ Sanghyuk breathes next to him, voice coming out in something close to a gasp; it makes the hairs on Hakyeon’s arms stand up straight, the raspy sound coupled with Jaehwan, now propped up against the back of the bed, shamelessly showing off his own body giving him a tingling feeling in his groin. 

“Glad you could all make it,” Jaehwan says with a smile as bright as the sun, if not for the fact his fingers are trailing down his naked chest, giving one of his nipples a slight squeeze, enough to have his eyelids flutter. Hakyeon can distinctly hear Taekwoon and Hongbin’s breathing hitch over the connection, and it makes his face go hot. 

“I was bored, so I thought I’d give you a little… performance,” Jaehwan continues with his soft voice, slightly high from the way his fingers travel along his own body, feeling it like it would be one of their hands instead. Hakyeon can feel Sanghyuk next to him stiffen when Jaehwan’s hand travels down his stomach and over the neatly trimmed hair leading down to his cock, which, to Hakyeon’s delight, is already half hard. With a little moan, Sanghyuk’s fingers find his in an attempt to ground himself at the view of Jaehwan teasingly bringing one of his fingertips over the slit of his cock, already quite red and swollen. 

“J-Jaehwan-ah,” comes a soft voice through the speakers, without fail belonging to Taekwoon, and Hakyeon can feel the arousal in his pitch. He hasn’t heard anything from Wonshik yet, but Hakyeon knows he’s watching, as transfixed as they all are. It’s like they’re in a magic bubble, and the only thing that matters is the painfully slow and sensual way Jaehwan’s fingers work on him, making him hot and bothered only for their eyes to see; only for their ears to hear. Hakyeon can feel Sanghyuk’s hand moving from his, further down his thigh and palming at his crotch; the feeling makes Hakyeon’s head spin, and a soft moan escapes his lips at the same time as one of Jaehwan’s. Still, he tries hard to keep his eyes strained on Jaehwan — Jaehwan, who’s now slick hand is pumping himself so slow Hakyeon is about to go mad. His eyes rake over Jaehwan’s pink dusted cheeks, the expanse of his neck, exposed as his head is leaning back against the headboard. Jaehwan’s skin is pretty and flushed, his breath coming quick and high, mixing along with his sinful moans — Jaehwan is beautiful. 

To his surprise, he suddenly hears Wonshik’s deep voice through the speakers, rough and needy. 

“You fucking better not move until I get there, hyung,” and the sound of it sends a shiver down Hakyeon’s spine. 

He isn’t sure if Wonshik disconnected the call, or if he just stashed his phone into his pocket — Sanghyuk’s hand leaves his crotch, and Hakyeon hisses at the loss of friction, aware of his full on erection. Sanghyuk’s fingers curl themselves into the back of his neck, and before he knows it, the younger drapes himself over Hakyeon’s lap, grinding down hard, their erections rubbing through the material of their pants. They both moan, a sound reverberated from the other members through the speakers of their phones, almost in sync. Sanghyuk’s mouth finds Hakyeon’s, needy and desperate, and Hakyeon is in no mind to object. 

The kiss is rough and short, broken by Jaehwan’s sudden keening. Their eyes snap to their phones, and Sanghyuk’s body tenses further on top of Hakyeon as they look at Jaehwan starting to finger himself as he fucks himself into his own hand, slow, so teasingly slow. 

Hakyeon growls, catching Sanghyuk’s lips in his, biting down on his lower one, hard. “You’re such a fucking tease, Jaehwan,” he rasps, and it earns him a strangled laugh from both Sanghyuk and Jaehwan at the same time. 

He isn’t sure if Hongbin and Taekwoon are still watching, but he knows that the others are most likely abandoning their schedules only to go back to the apartment and pay Jaehwan back, tenfold. It stirs a fire in him, and the roughness in the way his free hand grabs Sanghyuk’s ass makes a little whine escape the younger’s lips, a sound that Hakyeon relishes as it’s coupled with Jaehwan’s high pitched moaning in the background. 

“Wanna take this home, with the others?” Hakyeon whispers into Sanghyuk’s neck, giving his skin a little bite for emphasis. He doesn’t quite expect Sanghyuk to pull back, and he looks up, seeing his eyes flicker between Hakyeon and the screen of his phone, where Jaehwan’s hands are still working him up and open. The smirk that forms on Sanghyuk’s bruised lips is both grounding and riling Hakyeon up even further — the boy really has learned from the best. 

“Sure. But if Jaehwan is already done by the time we get there,” Sanghyuk comes in to run his tongue over Hakyeon’s lips, the fingers at the back of his neck curling into his hair, “then you let me fuck you.”

Hakyeon’s eyes flash dangerously, but the twinkle in them is soft enough. Hakyeon’s fingers on Sanghyuk’s ass tighten once, relishing the shiver running down Sanghyuk’s spine. 

“Deal,” Hakyeon rasps with a playful smirk playing on his lips. It doesn’t take them a minute to grab their things, both scrambling to get to Hakyeon’s car. 

None of them hangs up on Jaehwan’s call, the melody of his moans, accompanied one by one by the rest of them, guiding their ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> damn jaehwan and his v live  
> damn jaehwan and his teasing  
> damn jaehwan and his everything
> 
> amen


End file.
